


sprt

by vintra_cerizo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, sketch - freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintra_cerizo/pseuds/vintra_cerizo
Summary: «Конечно».
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 12





	sprt

Ему всегда хотелось увидеть ее волосы распущенными.

Конечно, принимают душ они все не так часто, и иногда ему совсем уж плохо от того, какие все вокруг потные и грязные, какой он сам потный и грязный, и лошадиный запах, въевшийся ему в брюки… Конечно, это было отвратительно, но даже если бы она не мылась две недели, он бы все равно хотел увидеть её волосы распущенными и окунуться в них.

«Мерзость. Это отвратительно, Фубар»,— Райнер искривляется, и его лицо приобретает ещё более злой и строгий вид, чем обычно, и Бертольд сконфуженно опускает голову ещё ниже над тарелкой, прикусив язык. Ему от чего-то очень стыдно, и сначала он хочет просить Райнера не рассказывать это Анни, но боится это сказать; боится вообще что-либо сказать, как обычно. Обычно Бертольд говорит только глупости.

Он сгибается и блюёт, даже не видя, куда; в безлунной ночи он различает лишь близкие очертания густого колкого кустарника. Ему плохо, очень плохо, и он выпил воды, надеясь, что ему полегчает, но ему только хуже, и он извергает её всю из себя.

«Пацан не умеет следить за своим алкоголем», — он слышит чей-то голос за прикрытой дверью, и все усилия прилагает на то, чтобы понять, кто это сказал, но уже через пару секунд не может понять, был тот голос реальностью или нет.

Он думал, что вместе с водой полностью опустошил желудок; но когда он пытается подняться обратно, новый спазм охватывает его тело, и его вырывает еще сильнее чем прежде, спиртом смешанным с желтоватым желудочным соком. Бертольду не нравится это зрелище, но он все равно смотрит, сильно испугавшись, что обнаружит в своей рвоте следы крови.

Он никогда еще не пил спирт, и так много. С трудом он выпрямляется, чуть пошатнувшись, и замирает; он слишком стыдливый, чтобы возвращаться обратно, и слишком пьяный, чтобы идти куда-то одному. Бертольд стоит на месте и пытается как можно чаще и глубже вдыхать и выдыхать прохладный воздух; его слух абстрагируется от весёлого шума кадетов внутри столовой, переносится куда-то далеко-далеко, в заманчивую тень кустов, где мирно скрипят сверчки.

Несколько раз его горло и желудок охватывают очередные спазмы, но больше ничего не выходит. Нерешительный, он делает пару шагов вниз.

_«Бертольд»_

Он испуганно замирает; не был бы он так пьян, то точно бы подскочил и дёрнулся от страха. Он нарочито медленно оборачивается, боясь показать то, как плохо ему сейчас, и как ослабли его конечности.

_«Это твоё дело?»_

Анни носком сапога указывает на бледно-желтую лужу, уже начинающую засыхать и впитываться в старые деревянные доски террасы.

_«Анни…»_

Он всегда ее немного боялся. Нет, будем честными: все её немного боялись. Иногда Фубар задумывался об этом: они ведь большую часть жизни росли с ней бок о бок, но он всё ещё её побаивается; как же тогда относятся к ней остальные? Наверняка, саму Анни не волновал этот вопрос, поэтому он не спрашивал.

Бертольд испугался того, что может последовать за этим вопросом; с самого детства больше всего в жизни он боялся именно ожидания наказания, и его щёки начали непроизвольно гореть от стыда, и он ощутил, как потеют его ладони.

Она спускается вниз, и её лицо не меняется. Когда она стоит на той же поверхности, что и он, угрожающая аура вокруг неё немного растворяется — из-за разницы в росте — но Фубар прекрасно знает, что это ему лишь так кажется. Он нервно сглатывает и отводит взгляд на свои заблеванные ботинки. Когда он успел заблевать свои ботинки? Он хмурится.

«Тебе не стоило сразу пить воду», — его горячей руки касается что-то мягкое и прохладное, и Бертольд завороженно смотрит на то, как Анни аккуратно передаёт ему серый носовой платок; её рука такая маленькая по сравнению с его, и он заливается краской ещё сильнее только от одного этого сравнения.

Бертольд вытирает уголки рта и руки, и ему сразу легче. Ему искренне хочется верить в то, что от него сейчас не воняет блевотиной, хотя в душе прекрасно осознает, что так и есть; Анни, однако, не подаёт никакого вида, её взгляд такой же отрешённый, как и всегда. Почти потерянный.

Они стоят рядом, пока Бертольд нервно мнёт платок в руках. Ему непривычно быть здесь без Райнера. Ему непривычно быть где-либо без Райнера. Анни всё ещё смотрит на него, но он боится спросить, чего она ждёт.

_«Бертольд…»_

Его сердце падает куда-то вниз.

_«Да?»_

Когда он инстинктивно переводит взгляд со своих рук на неё, то удивлённо замечает, что Анни сама отвела глаза в пол; это было непривычно. Он никогда ещё такого не видел.

_«Мы ведь с тобой друзья, да?»_

**Author's Note:**

> «Конечно».


End file.
